kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Percival Tachyon
Emperor Percival Tachyon (originally from Ratchet & Clank: Tools of Destruction), originally named Gleborp by his mother, was a Cragmite Senator of Galaxia, who attended regular meetings on Planet Coruscant. He was elected Galactic Chancellor of Galaxia, before he crowned himself the emperor. His main focus was trying to expose the evils and dangers of the Galactic Kids Next Door, and was able to gain his new position once he succeeded. He is the commander of Tachyon's Army, and the main antagonist of Operation: NECSUS. Background Two million years ago, Tachyon's egg was ejected from Zathura just before the Cragmites' banishment. It landed on Glacia where it was frozen, until Mom eventually found it and unfroze it, letting Tachyon hatch. After learning of his origins from IRIS Supercomputer, she began to raise Tachyon in political power, telling him of his origins as he developed his own hate for the Zathurians and became a Senator of Galaxia. Mom got him connections with Caesar Clown's Bang Gas business, and he also formed an alliance with the Drophyd Army. Nextgen Series Tachyon first made a cameo in Operation: MASKED, on a political program that Nebula was watching. Tachyon made several promises if he was elected Chancellor, and vowed he would do a better job than those "GKND ever did". He then appeared in Viridi's Last Stand, promising to restore Planet Secco to its former glory, which was ironically what Arianna was previously trying to do. In Operation: CLOWN, he was mentioned to be one of Caesar Clown's customers. In Operation: NECSUS, Tachyon is the main villain. During the Galactic Council Presidential Debate, Tachyon once again tries to explain and prove the dangers of the Galactic Kids Next Door, with his evidence being the chaos that happened over 20 years ago. Councilman Jeremy and second candidate, Phyronix, contradict his reasons using the recent victory in the Floran War. However, after Vweeb and his friends are defeated by Vendra and Neftin, losing Caesar Clown from their possession, Tachyon explains that if the GKND keeps going, kids are going to get their selves killed doing this. This ultimately wins him the position of Chancellor, as most of the other leaders agree. After the election, Tachyon became Chancellor, and the first step of his plan was to sign a peace treaty with the leader of the Drophyds, and also grant Vendra and Neftin pardons, if they agree to assist them. Later, Tachyon and his soldiers ambush Sector V and Nebula, capturing them on their ship. After Tachyon reveals his new emperor status, Chris kicks Tachyon's head off, but the Cragmite reveals his matter-scattering powers, having eaten the Logia Matter-Matter Fruit. Nebula then learns that spacebending hurts him, but Vendra is there to defend Tachyon and take away Nebula's spacebending. He then scatters the ship's floor and causes Nebula to fall to Planet Dagobah. Tachyon goes to the Jedi Temple and scatters Caesar's handcuffs with his matter powers. However, Tachyon proclaims Caesar will only work for him, as he placed micro shock-droids inside Caesar's bloodstream, so he can shock him at any time. He puts the cuffs back on and has the Drophyds take him to a special location. Afterwards, Neftin brings in an asteroid, which Tachyon dissolves to unveil Raritanium, using it to reward the Drophyds. He then announces they must look for the Dimensionator, to spread his forces farther. Eventually, Nebula finds all the parts to repair the Dimensionator herself, but Professor Pollyx takes it from her to give it to Tachyon. He uses the Dimensionator to finally bring back the Cragmite race; but is unsatisfied with how they evolved. So instead, he takes MaKayla's Chrono Staff and uses it to bring the Cragmites back from around 2 million years ago, then orders them to wreak havoc. Later, he dissolves the Aloha Oe into matter and also fuses the Gilligan Triplets together. He then scheduled an Invasion of Coruscant to establish Cragmite rule, and also ordered Dimentia Winkiebottom's execution. Nebula soon confronts him in his audience chamber, and the two clash with Nebula's new spacebending vs. Tachyon's matterbending. Nebula defeats Tachyon using the Endless Vortex, and afterwards, Vendra uses the Dimensionator to bring back the King of Space, Dimentio. Tachyon orders his Cragmites to attack Dimentio, but his Logia spacebending made him invincible. Dimentio then banished Tachyon to another dimension, where he met former Tallest Miyuki. The two shared their hatred for GKND and became the rulers of that world. Personality Tachyon is very loud-mouthed and power-hungry, desperately desiring the position of Chancellor, as he believes he deserves to be ruler. He has a strong distrust in the Kids Next Door, mainly due to the fact it was started by a Zathurian, Dimentia, and wants to shut them all down. He also has hate for the Zathurians for banishing his people and postponing his rising to emperor, and wants to kill them. Powers Tachyon ate the Matter-Matter Fruit, and is able to scatter his own particles, as well as the particles of other material, like robots or ships, and can even scatter other living beings. He is a Logia-type, making him immune to all physical attacks. His matter powers even allow him to dispel chi-blocking cuffs. He can also transform the structure of matter, such as dissolving an asteroid into Raritanium, or melting metal into liquid, and fuse matter together, which he did to fuse the Gilligan Triplets. His matter powers essentially give him control over the Four Light Elements, as matter composes those elements, meaning he can become either of the elements. Weaknesses Since matter is essentially substance, Tachyon's weakness is spacebending attacks, which is basically manipulation of matter. For this reason, he teamed up with Vendra, a spacebender, and had her take away Nebula's powers. Also, if Tachyon is knocked unconscious, all the scattered materials will return to normal. It's unknown if he's unable to swim, since he can control liquid matter, too. Trivia Tachyon was going to be named Gleborp by his mother, however it's unknown what his official surname is. He was likely given his current name by Mom (the person), so it's possible that Mom's surname is Tachyon. Category:Insomniac Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Big Mom Saga Antagonists Category:Kings Category:Logia Category:Necsus Bosses Category:Tachyon's Army Category:Matterbenders Category:Devil Fruit Users